Lakshmi (Brave Exvius)
Lakshmi is an optional esper in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is said to be the esper of beauty and bountiful crops, but she inhabits an underground castle in the miasma-ridden continent of Gronoa, which was once the dwelling place of an elven couple she befriended. Profile Appearance Lakshmi's appearance is that of an enomous pale-skinned woman with long, black hair and yellow gold eyes. She has the beautiful face of a maiden along with two sets of arms. Personality Lakshmi is known for her hatred of war. Though naturally a kind esper, her experiences with humans have soured her opinion of them. She believes them to be greedy creatures who always bring wat. She much prefers the peace-oriented and nature-loving elves, who have longer lifespans and thus will not abandon her so quickly. She feels extremely guilty over being unable to keep her friends safe at her side. Story Hailing from the world of Paladia, Lakshmi was always known as an esper with no love for war. So after the great civil war between Aldore and Hess, in which she was banished to the world of Lapis, she was full of hatred for humans. She turned her back on them and befriended the elves, and lived alongside them. She came to live at an underground castle, which was an elven colony led by Bran and his wife Lunera. However, all of Gronoa was covered by the dangerous miasma, to which the elves were particularly susceptible. All the elves died off until only Bran remained, and even he too passed away after summoning Lakshmi to protect his dear friend, the dwarf Ruggles, from a monster. In the following centuries, Lakshmi could only watch and see how the castle was plundered and the elves' treasures were stolen by humans. Centuries later, Rain's party hears from a man in Duggle Village that there is gold, silver, masterpieces of art, and even an esper, but no one knows where the castle's treasure may be. They ask then a man in Gaberada who knows a lot about the history of the area. He tells them the castle belonged to an elven couple in ancient times but that it isn't more than a monster nest nowadays. The party decides to take a look and find nothing but a sad, powerful presence that Rain decides to check out. They go deeper into the castle and find Lakshmi, who doesn't anything to them despite being awake. Rain asks what she is doing there, and she claims she doesn't need people and attacks them, hoping to avenge her 'dear friend'. When the pasty defeats her, Rain asks her what they did to her, but Lakshmi tells him not to act innocent. But the party tells her they aren't the ones who attacked her friends, and Rain asks her to join their cause. She says they won't live long so it hardly matters, but as she has been overpowered she has little choice but to obey and joins the party. Obtained In order to obtain Lakshmi, the player must unlock her optional dungeon by talking to a NPC in Duggle Village and then to another in Underworld Gaberada. After the conversation, Lordless Castle Interior will be unlocked when the player returns to the world map. Once the player levels 1★ Lakshmi to the maximum level (30), an additional dungeon called 'Trial of the Goddess' will appear. By defeating her stronger version, Lakshmi will be upgraded to her 2★ rarity. At Level 40, 'New Trial of the Goddess' will appear with an even more powerful version of Lakshmi, who must be defeated once again to upgrade her to 3★. Battle Lakshmi's evocation attack is the support-type Alluring Embrace, which heals the party by / / . Lakshmi does not gain bonus experience from any magicite. Lakshmi's primary stats are HP, MP and SPR, and is thus recommended to equip her to Support and Healer units. She nullifies the Confuse ailment at 3★, but otherwise has no elemental affinities. Her stats (without choosing nodes in her grid), along with the base stat points she grants when equipped by a unit, are: Abilities Boss In order to obtain Lakshmi, she must be faced in an esper battle in Lordless Castle Interior. Unlike other espers, she focuses on sustaining herself than a properly attacking the party, so at her 1★ and 2★ esper battles, she should pose little difficulty. Her 3★ battle changes this somewhat by giving her a MP-draining move in 'Great Dance' which she uses at the star of the battle, thus reducing the party's MP to 0. Her offensive repertoire consists of single-target physical attacks that reduce stats, Light-elemental magic attacks to all units, inflicting Charm, and restoring her own HP with her signature Alluring Embrace. Gallery FFBE Lakshmi Artwork.png|Lakshmi (1★). FFBE Lakshmi Artwork 2.png|Lakshmi (2★). FFBE Lakshmi Artwork 3.png|Lakshmi (3★). FFBE Lakshmi Portrait.png|Lakshmi's Portrait (1★). FFBE Lakshmi Portrait 2.png|Lakshmi's Portrait (2★). FFBE Lakshmi Portrait 3.png|Lakshmi's Portrait (3★). FFBE Alluring Embrace.png|Alluring Embrace (1★). FFBE Alluring Embrace 2.png|Alluring Embrace (2★). FFBE Alluring Embrace 3.png|Alluring Embrace (3★). FFBE Lakshmi Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. Etymology Trivia *Lakshmi is the only esper thus far to have been referenced in an event, namely in "A Promise Beyond Time". Category:Espers in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius